In the Pines
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: The events of the wedding had more dire consequences then first thought...now Twilight is dead to her friends and the fates of several worlds now lie in the balance! What makes a true friend? Loving one another through the happy times? Or sticking together through the bad? ...I think were about to find out the hard way! A SCP Foundation X Multiple crossover story
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

Gamelover41592: And all it cost her was her innocence

RasenganFin: hmmmm...you've actually given me an idea here, I'll use some of this not to worry.

The Howling Behemoth: thank you

...III...

It was a tragic day in Ponyville indeed...

There would be no singing...

No Candy...

No parties...

No sunshine(Princess Celestia herself had ordered that it be allowed to rain to match the mood)...

No smiling...

For today was the The day of Twilight Sparkles funeral...

 _"Had it really only been three months since that fateful day?"_ Thought Twilight's loved one's... The day where everything went so horribly wrong?...

...

 _The rest of the main 5 gathered happily around their friend in her library. Today had been a VERY disorienting experience having their cutie marks switched around and everything. But Twilight had come through for them yet again! She was truly the bestest friend one could ever hope to have! And now she was about to once again prove how amazing she was by finishing Starswirl's spell!_

 _Twilight smiled as she began the enchantment, "_ _ _From all of us together, together we're friends. With the marks of our destinies made one, there is magic without end!"__

 ** _ _ZAP!__**

 _ _Suddenly a great light enveloped the purple unicorn...she began to rise in the air, glowing ever more brightly...  
__

 ** _ _BOOM!__**

 _ _And suddenly she was back to normal, face-down on the ground...not moving...  
__

 _ _"...Sugarcube? You okay?" Asked Applejack cautiously, she trotted over and felt her pulse...she had none.__

 _ _Fear gripped the cowgirls heart, "GET A MEDIC!" She bellowed...but it was too late...  
__

 _..._

Celestia swept away a tear as her pupil's casket was brought into the room, for the life of her she couldn't understand what went wrong! No matter how she looked at it, the completed spell should have whisked Twilight away to the Astral plane and turned her into a Princess! How...

Celestia sighed...she supposed it didn't matter now...all that mattered was that her beloved Twilight...was no more...

As they all wept, the preacher stepped in front of the open Casket. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here to pay our respect's to Twilight Sparkle. A dear friend-

Nods to the Mane 5 and the Princesses who were barely holding it together...

-family member-

Gestures to Twilight's parent's, Shining Armor, Candace, and Spike...also barely holding on as is.

-And pillar of the community."

Gestures to the whole of Ponyville who'd come out for this.

"So let us look upon her one last time and honor the visage of such a wonderful person." He gestures to the casket and Twilight's cheerful yet lifeless form-

 **CRASH!**

Right before TWILIGHT SPARKLE Fell from a hole in the sky and crushed the casket and her 'body' into a pulp beneath her ride.

Twilight sighed as she watched the stunned/horrified faces of her former home covered in 'her' blood.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you Star?" She asks her co-pilot with resigned annoyance, a young human-ish girl just shrugs with a giggle...

 **...(Music intro starts)...**

 **Hey girl, hey girl don't lie to me tell me where did you sleep last night?**

 **In the pines, in the pines where the sun never shines. I will shiver the whole night through.**

 **Hey girl, hey girl where will you go? I'm going where the cold wind blows...**

 **In the pines, in the pines where the sun don't ever shine. I will shiver the whole night through.**

 **Hey girl, hey girl don't lie to me tell me where did you sleep last night?**

 **...(music ends)...**

The last several hours had been a bit of a blur, first many more odd vehicles came from the newly-made hole in the sky...and all of them began to stream out-

 **HUMANS!**

Screams Lyra Heartstrings as she jumps forward excited- **ZAP!** And immediately got hit by a taser, Bon-bon simply sighs exasperated. "Oh, no. Not again." And apologizes to the newly identified 'humans' as she drags her twitching friend away...

Before anyone could really absorb what was happening; a brief yet heated discussion leads to Celestia, Luna, Candace, Twilight and the humans locking themselves away in Ponyville town hall...for a LONG yet heated discussion...it was almost night before they finally took a break and came out...

The ponies were stunned..Celestia looked like she'd been crying! She was a mess! Her sister Luna was comforting her, and dismissing all questions directed at them...

Behind them was an equally distraught Shining Armor who was being lead out by a saddened yet resolute Candace.

Oblivious to the ensuing drama was the Mane 5, who were eagerly awaiting their newly returned friend to come out.

"THISISTHEMOSTAWESOMETHINGTOHAPPENEVER!TWILIGHTISBACKICAN'TWAITTOTHROWHERAPARTY!IT'LLBETHEBIGGESTONEEVER!" Shouts Pinkie Pie barely catching her breath. Her friends were quick to agree...well, save Spike.

"Uh...look, I'm glad she's alive and everything...but what happened to her? Why was their a fake corpse of her?" Asked Spike nervously.

Rainbow shrugs dismissively, "Eh, there's probably a big Egghead explanation for the whole thing...knowing Twilight, I'll probably fall asleep half-way through it."

Rarity puts a comforting hoof on Spike's shoulder, "Dear, what dose it matter what happened? The important thing is Twilight is back with us again and everything is back to normal!" She exclaimed happily.

Spike frowned but said, "Uh...okay, I guess your right." He said that...and yet...he couldn't help but feel something...BAD in the air.

Speak of the devil-

"Look guys! Twilight is coming out!" Shouts Applejack excited.

Indeed she was...along with six other humans, happily talking with them

One was an oriental boy- wait was she A SHE? They couldn't tell - with a black- or was it RED? -ponytail.

Standing next to him was a boy with white hair and green eyes.

Another was a blonde girl with butterfly wings and a strange scepter swirling around her hands.

Yet Another was an oriental girl with long black hair and a purple line in- Wait, now she was a dark haired oriental boy with a red coat?... whose mere presence for some reason made Spike want to instinctively bow to him?

Next to her was a boy with a sword and a white bear-eared hat.

And right next to Twilight was a boy in a pine tree hat and carrying an old red book marked with a six-fingered golden hand...with a robotic hand while staring at Twilight with a half-robotic face.

"TWILIGHT!" Came a familiar shout to the Purple Alicorn's right.

Twilight groaned, She'd hoped she'd have more time...

Dipper Pines put a comforting robotic mandible on her shoulder, "Want us to distract them so you can slip away?" He asks concerned...giving the approaching group a dark look.

Twilight sighed, "No...I knew when coming back I'd have to face them sooner or later...besides...they WERE my best friends...and we DID have good times together...I owe them the truth."

"TWILGHT!" Shouted the Mane 5 as they happily ponced on their friend-

 **CLANG!**

Only to run head long into a green energy shield, confused they looked and saw the white haired boy had put up said shield.

"Hey, what in tarnation do you think your doing, buddy!?" Demands Applejack.

"Twilight just had a VERY intense talk with Princess Celestia, the last thing she needs right now is to be bowled over." Said Danny Phantom darkly.

This baffled the mane 5, "Wait, why would any conversation Twilight would have with Celestia be intense? They love each other!" Perks up Fluttershy.

Dipper rolled his eye's, "Show's what you know..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Rainbow annoyed.

"GUYS!" Shouted Twilight, "I appreciate what your trying to do...but let me handle this."

The others looked reluctant...but agreed.

"We'll be with team Gama if you need us Twilight."

Twilight nodded and then lead the the excited- if slightly put off by the newcomers attitude -Mane 5 to a private area to talk.

"What was with those jerks you were hanging out with Twilight?" Asked Rainbow flatly.

Twilight had to really restrain herself to not hit her, "Those JERKS are my friends." She said annoyed.

Spike had finally gained enough courage to ask, "Twilight...what happened to you?"

Twilight sighed, "During my...'ascension' I was accosted by Dr. Discord-

"Someone call my name!?" Shouts Discord as he leaps out of nowhere sporting a flashy clown get-up.

"DISCORD, NOT NOW!" Shouted Twilight with an intensity that could give even Fluttershy's stare a run for it's money.

Discord suddenly turned very pale, "Oh...I see...it's one of THOSE types of stories." He coughs nervously as he hastily takes off the clown stuff, "Right...I'll just...yeah..." He rambles awkwardly as he makes a hasty retreat.

Pinkie Pie suddenly looked concerned, "Uh...Twilight? Why did you 'shoo away the Clown'? You know your only supposed to do that when things are about to take a turn for the sour and depressing right?...right?" She asked nervously.

Twilight sighs, "Well...then that should match the mood perfectly." She admitted somberly.

And now her 'friends' were VERY concerned, "Sugarcube...what's wrong? You know you can tell us, were your friends!" Insisted Applejack.

Twilight gives them a long look, "Are we?" She asked in a genuinely curious yet melancholy way.

They all gaped at her horror, "Wha...of course we are! How can you ask that?!" Demanded Rainbow.

Twilight glared, "Let me answer your question with a question...something I've been wanting to ask you for so long...what kind of 'friends' choose a wedding over their best friend!?" She snapped angrily.

...there...she FINALLY said it...and this would only go downhill from there...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The song is 'In the Pines' by Danny Farrant and Paul Rawson**

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

Gamelover41592: indeed

RasenganFin: I like it, I'll add what I can...but I do have my own plans.

The Howling Behemoth: 1. funny you should mention Pacifica... 2. oh, you'll love it!

...III...

The Mane 5 gaped at their 'friend' in horror, before they could say anything-

Twilight sighed, "Look, in fairness I wasn't exactly the picture of sanity running into the throne room screaming bloody murder...in hindsight I should have probably collected more evidence or at least presented my findings to Celestia in private..." She shake's her head, "But regardless- And by all means correct if I'm mistaken -but considering all we've been through together, how we've saved Equestria together, how our lives practically revolve around the 'magic' of friendship. I was kinda expecting maybe...oh, I don't know- She says that last bit in mock confusion, "FOR MY SO-CALLED FRIENDS TO TAKE MY SIDE OVER A STRANGER THEY ONLY JUST MEET!" She screamed enraged.

Everyone jumped back startled, "Wha- But I thought we'd gotten over that! That you were okay with it now and forgave us!" Shouted Rarity confused.

Twilight growled, "NO, I HAD to forgive you! At least publicly, otherwise the elements would stop working! I did my research- unlike all of you -the element Magic has more flexibility since it's the key element that binds all the others together as well as being a more esoteric element then the rest. Thus, I could just pretend everything was fine even though I had lost all faith in you as friends- They all gasped -There, I said it!" Twilight takes another breath to regain her momentum. But the rest of the elements? Their pretty straightforward, they require all of us to have a friendship connection with each other in the group. The least I could get away with was a one-sided friendship connection on your part-

"So you lied to us." Stated Applejack flatly.

Twilight face-hoofed, "Are you seriously- THAT'S the part you focused on!?" She threw up her hooves in annoyance, "Fine, YES! I lied about forgiving you for abandoning me and choosing a 'wedding' over our friendship! To keep our nations strongest defense against the forces of evil alive and running! Oh, how horribly evil and wicked am I!" She shouted sarcastically.

Applejack paled... "Statement withdrawn." She whimpered.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, I thought so." Twilight sighed, "In fairness I did value the times we spent together before that...and I thought maybe...just maybe, if I pretended long enough that 'everything was fine' then maybe everything would go back to how it was...but it didn't. That day, you guys showed that when the chips are down...I can't trust you when it matters."

The Mane 5 were in tears, even Pinkie Pie's mane had gone flat...an even more sorrowful Spike stepped up, "So...wait, what about me?" Asked Spike hopefully, after she 'died' she declared him her 'son' in her will and he got all her worldly possessions...so maybe...

Twilight actually looked him saddened, "I...I just don't know Spike. You didn't condemn me...but neither did you help me...it's obvious you were just confused and going with the flow with everyone else...but it still stung a bit."

Spike hung his head in shame...

"But wait, where dose Discord come into all this?" Asks a sobbing Fluttershy, it was bad enough ONE friend was denouncing her but if another had a part in faking her death without telling her...

Twilight sighed, "Right...that's where things get complicated."

She then explains how 'Dr. Discord' was actually a humanized analogue of there's who lived in another universe as a senior member of the SCP Foundation-

"The what foundation?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"It's a formerly secret organization that located, captured, contained and researches strange and explainable things, people, places, events, etc. In any case Dr. Discord used their advanced technology to freeze time when I ascended to be an alicorn and make a deal with him. In exchange for me coming to work with him at the SCP Foundation in a special task force, he 'fixed' the elements so you could use them without me-

"And you just decided that!?" Demanded Applejack, Twilight sighed. "I just...I was at my whits end! Pretending everything was fine, when it wasn't! I just...I just couldn't lie anymore! To you or myself! It was a miracle that I got through that whole 'cutiemark mix-up' fiasco without letting my true feelings slip! I was genuinely fearful for the well-being of Equestria if my 'facade' slipped and we lost control of the elements! I just...it was a bad situation, and this was literally the only way out that ensured Equestria's long-term survival!" She panted in angsty exhaustion.

There was a long silence...

"But your back now." Pinkie said in a desperate voice, "Your back now...can't...can't we start over fresh?" She asked desperately

Twilight gave her a long, deep look... "Girls, I know to you it's only been three month's but thanks to 'Inter-dimensional temporal dissonance' it's been over 3 years for me.

Everyone gaped at her, but she wasn't done yet-

"And during that time...my horizons were so expanded! I just...I saw and experienced so many wonderful things...and terrible things..." Twilight suddenly got a very haunted look. "I...I've seen things...done things...I realize now that Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, discord, Sombra...they are NOTHING, just minor nuisances compared to the horrors that live out their in the 'great unknown'- points to the sky for emphasis -but more importantly...I realize now...our 'friendship' may have been good...but it was nothing compared to the TRUE friendship I've experienced-

"NOW HOLD ON!" Interupted a furious Rainbow Dash. "Look, I admit we messed up, BIG TIME! And you have every right to be mad at us! But if you think I'm just going to stand by and listen to you belittle all the good times we had together!

A sobbing Rainbow was too emotional to even finish so she points toward the rest of Twilight's task force/friends who were still waiting for her with Gamma team. "And what's so great about them, huh?! Especially that disfigured weirdo in the Pine tree hat-

 **CRACK!**

Everyone screamed in horror as a now VERY furious Twilight cold-cocked Rainbow to the ground. "That 'Weirdo' has a name! He's Dipper Pines, he got 'disfigured' jumping on a GRENADE meant to KILL me, AND HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!"

Twilight glared as she stared down a rather bewildered Rainbow who was nursing her broken nose, "Would you be willing to do that?" She turns to the rest of them, "Would any of you be willing to do that for me? Would any of you be willing to DIE for me?"

There was a long, stunned silence...none knew what to say...

"...I thought not..." Said Twilight finally...

And without another word...or even a look back...she left her former 'friends' behind...as well as a large chapter of her life...

None but her new friends would see the tears coming down her face...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
